Patrick Carrera
This man is the creator of the legion. His family was killed in a terrorist attack, and he got extremely depressed about it. When his friend Parilla asked him to help him plan an army, that made him intrested in it , becuase he could use it to get revenge on the terrorists. He had hundreds of millions of dollars as inheritence from when his uncle died in the terrorist attack, and he spent the money creating the legion. This was barely enough money to get it going, but he eventually got the FSC intrested in using the legion, and they started to pay him to take care of some problems in Sumer. This man starts out as a pardigram of morality, at least in comparison to how he changes throughout the story. He started out by getting extremely angry over even the thought of using torture to get information, and ends up using it all the time, not only for getting information, but for revenge. The question of Carrera's morality is a complex one. A particular distinguishing feature that even his friends fear and his (few living) enemies would be wise to dread is his willingness to follow a chain of logic to its inevitable conclusion. His views on military organization, battle focused training, the proper operation of the laws of war and especially the use of torture are driven by an extremely strict moral code -- that when not merely individual survival (which is important) but societal survival (which is pivotal) is on the line, it would in fact be IMMORAL to shrink from doing the utmost that is still within moral bounds. This results in what social scientists of ancient Terra would have called a 'slippery slope' of good intentions leading to evil consequences. It has been suggested (although never in "Patricio's" hearing) that he is a shining example of transnational progressivism honed to a sharp edge by fire and war. In planning for the long-anticipated war with the Tauran Union, Carrera knows that his adopted country will be tested as never before and will have to employ every tool at its disposal. Accordingly, he makes plans to raise two regiments, one of women Tercio Amazona and one of homosexual men Tercio Gorgidas, the former despite his knowledge that many of them will be killed in action and the latter despite both his personal "distaste" for gay men and the implied quid pro quo of acceptance in post-victory civil society. Carrera does not make moral decisions out of personal preferences, but rather in what he genuinely believes is the higher good of everyone. He does not spare himself in any way from these judgments, his collapse at the end of the campaign in Pashtia is believed by analysts to be the result of these self-imposed stresses, which would kill a lesser man. He is also well known for his long term planning, funding a scholarship for a disabled veteran to write a doctoral thesis on History and Moral Philosophy with both political and strategic implications.